warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Khalael
Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Also, please add a heading to your messages. Archives Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 ---- ME? An apostate? Why am I an apostate?--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 19:59, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I thought offensive pics were banned^^. Rmm, what did you do?--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 14:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cal. I would like you to know that I gave Imp a week long ban for creating this blog. If he had kept what he said strictly on chat that would have been one thing, but he basically repeated the insult on the main site, which I found unnacceptable. I even told him I would let it go if he apologized, but in typical fashion he shot down the notion. FYI I had Ghost tell imp I was extending the Chat ban as a joke to rustle him. I never actually did anything. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Khalael, Just reminding you to Review my Pages, Tremorisian Mine Guards, and Erwin Clayborne are the ones I would like, Since Tremor is still being worked on. Blackdamp (talk) 05:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello Khalael, Just reminding you to Review my Pages, Tremorisian Mine Guards, and Erwin Clayborne are the ones I would like, Since Tremor is still being worked on. Blackdamp (talk) 05:06, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'd like reviews for my articles. All of them really, whatever order you like and whatever time frame you need. I know we have some laughs about stuff I write, but I mean real reviews because I'm kind of stuck and and this could really be helpful. Thanks.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 08:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, is there a way I can take that page down? I acted in haste and I didn't think before I did I've since realized that I'm not sure if I want to share it... I might once I get it properly edited but we'll see... ```` Hey, better yet could you just take the article down? Still not sure I want to share it, at least until I can figure out how to make it readable. I may share it with you but I'm not sure. If you could help me out that would be great Since when is politely asking if it's possible to salvage the text from a deleted article "harrasement?" Also, I wasn't lying. The initial article on Uriel was too short and was deleted. I extended it. Then it got deleted again. One of the reasons stated was non-canonicity without any furhter explanations. Given that I can't recall anything that is non-canonical in the article AND given that people have confused Ignis with Ventris, I have postulated on the reason. It was an assumption and it was stated as such, not a fact. TrashMan (talk) 08:57, October 30, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if non-canonnical was on that article or somewhere else. DERP. TrashMan (talk) 09:07, October 30, 2014 (UTC) question- is there a way that I can actually tell people they have my permission to edit my pages(but that I ask that they tell me what they're doing so I can approve it first) and that I'm actively encouraging it? (again with approval from me a to what they're writing)--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) i was wondering i fairly recently discovered this wikia and ive been very taken with it. i was wondering about some of the fanon chaos gods. several of them have been deleted before i ever found this wiki, i was wondering if some of them could be maybe recreate, al least long enough for me to make a copy of them of something thanks for considering my message, God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon (talk) 02:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I want to do an article about a specific Leman Russ (named "Killer Queen" belongs to the Szerkasian Imperial Guard) is that something I would be allowed to do? is there a template for it? do you know of any programs where I can paint one (ala The Bolter and Chainsword's Imperial Guard Painter)? if not I will draw it by hand(also ok with me)BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:21, December 29, 2014 (UTC) A question- I'm trying to add the music player to one of my pages-how exactly do I do that? figure it's better to ask rather than fumble around in the dark anymore --BrowncoatMando (talk) 17:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I modified a galactic map to include my marines homesystem and wondered if it is allowed ? Scruffyphil1 (talk) 01:53, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Visceri So what were those ideas for weaponry you were talkong about? I'm open to any and all suggestions. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 04:08, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering if you can delete the image I accidentally uploaded into the image pool of the wiki. That being the one of the gorilla face which I use for an avatar. Thank you. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 05:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Is the chat fucked for you too? I can't get in at all to it. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 00:46, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, the Sephadollian sector appears twice in our galaxy map. Can you, members of the project, come up with the solution for its location or should I just guess which one suits better? --Remos talk 21:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Thought so. Well, thank you very much! --Remos talk 23:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure, sorry I kept you waiting, I had to keep 20 children amused for the weekend. --Remos talk 12:27, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Can't get on chat When I try to enter chat, it keeps displaying this, what seems to be my problem? R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 23:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Warning Template? Hey Khal, do we still have that warning template for when an article contains "mature" content and excessive swearing and the like? If so, then what's it called again? R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 03:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the template. R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 06:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) regarding your Tiger Squadron idea- might be of benefit to you to read about Medici as a whole. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashidaan_Cluster#MediciItalian names and such- they fight Orks a lot and the Battlefleet is really fighter heavy. Maybe put Tiger Squadron on one of the Dictator''s besides the ones I named? giving you a chance to name one(or more) of the fleet's ships yourself. also thanks for your help in building my work up a little bit more.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:45, September 13, 2015 (UTC) what exactly did you do all of my pictures? I got 14 emails saying you edited them but I don't know what you did... they're all still there right?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Khal- haven't talked to you for a while- how you doing on Tiger Squadron? look forward to reading it/linking it to Battlefleet Medici.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes I am a Vorkosigan fan. You too?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:04, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi I am thisarmysuks. I had created several pages a few years ago. At the time I created them, as far as I can remember, I was within regulation and unaware of any time limit for pages. Returning I now see all my stuff has been deleted. That's cool, I understand it's not my wiki. I was just wondering if there was a way to temporarily put them back up so I could copy it onto my own pages. I had put a lot of t of work into it and can't even remember everything now. I'll rake it right off and won't bother you guys anymore. Thanks. -----'TAS'My Talk'' 07:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Glad to have you back. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:16, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey can u join the chat, i need to ask you something quick. Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 21:29, March 28, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX A E S T H E T I C.[[User:Kingslayer1|'I am not a number,']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 10:42, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'm sure you guys have good reasons to support his promotion, and if the consensus is strong enough I look forward to welcoming a new member to the Adminship. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:21, April 8, 2016 (UTC) What happened to all the quote pages? I was looking for them and found them gone.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:15, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I would like my quotes if possible thank you. I guess that is what I get for disappearing for a month or more at a time. I quite enjoyed the quote pages/Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:01, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. I'd forgotten some of those.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:08, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Good idea. Anybody who wants to add an order is welcomeKadjah Thoris (talk) 19:58, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks sir!! thank you! thank You! Thank You!! best gift i could ever have! :D SilveredKnight (talk) 15:41, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Chat ban There. I have made two edits. I have followed your rules, now please unban me if I'm not unbanned in a few days because your rules clearly say edit Or article, I will take action . Alpharious OmegronAlpharious Alpharious Omegron Threats I was not making a threat, I was simply stating that I have complied with the above mentioned rules, and that was not a threat, if I was threating I'd say I'd burn the wiki down, which I have not stated. I simply stated I have complied with the above chat rules, by having an edit In which the rules clearly state an Edit or an Article and you can be on chat. I have made an edit and I have a total of Four, which complied with the above mentioned rules.. I'm simply stating that if my ban is not Lifted I will take action as in I will report this to a VSTF member, as I have complied with the rules that have been stated. This is not a threat Khalael, this is what is being laid out. The comments made by the other admins towards my self will not be tolerated, Simply put, I asked a single question. I was replied with a very callous andser. And then banned from chat for a rule that was decided upon with out prior knowledge and then banned, all in a few seconds span. That is not very good use of power, and you failed to explain properly and formally what is needed, all I received was a ban and a reason and nothing else, I have fufuiled your rules Khalael, lift my ban and I'll drop this. A Question of Formatting I was wondering about the manner in which information is presented in an article. Is it okay to use a bit of coding and unorthodox organization to present it in a sort of "stylized" manner, or would that be in violation of any wiki policies I may be unaware of? StrangerThings (talk) 23:43, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for The Ban Lift Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. Good Evening Sir... im sorry to disturb you on such matter but I humbly ask of your help. can you restore my article, the Silver Knights chapter fully? it was deleted today, for something went south again in my PC as I am proofreading my article and saving it it beacame empty. I went to check if there was it in my history and found it was, i proceeded in restoring it myself only to be halted in a black out. as the lights returned i found my page was deleted for it was blanked. I requested remos to restore my page which he did, but sadly it was just about a portion of the article. and most part was gone and i admit it is a pain to rewrite as it was too long enough and my memory served little to be in the way. Im sorry for the trouble and I hope you'll understand and help me. Thank very much sir. SilveredKnight (talk) 13:31, June 21, 2016 (UTC) sorry for being a little late. but Thank you very much for your help sir. :D SilveredKnight (talk) 18:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hope this message finds you well. Im currently out of the house, wont be able to run the S&W game today.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:56, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to add restriction for chapters to be successors of Soul Drinkers for their obvious "we're of lost legions" lore. What do you think? --Remos talk 08:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) That's bullshit. --Remos talk 10:17, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Since wikia got rid of the top ten lists we need something else for the final phase of the FA votes. Got anything in mind?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'''Victory is to survive]] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 19:48, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Sure. Will I need a new character?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 22:05, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Coolio. Look forward to playing, it's been a while.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 00:39, April 9, 2017 (UTC) I won't be able to make it to today's game. Go easy on my little revolutionary pls.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 16:46, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I should be able to play.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 02:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey, sorry I didn't respond in a timely manner. I had a pressing matter to deal with : p.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 22:29, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Yep.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 04:01, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey boi, think you might like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uabpbNswmlE --If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 05:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Star Knights doesn't say anything about 30,000. Primarch11 20:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Glad to be back. ;) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:15, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Were theese community decisions? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:48, September 5, 2018 (UTC) The requested changes have been made. Cheers! I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:17, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Self Plagiarism Rule I would LOVE to be able to have my articles both here and at homebrew. I moved for the pictures and because a lot of characters I liked had gone. But a lot of characters I like have stayed here. I want my cake and to eat it too. So PLEASE don't delete if I can have articles both places!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:19, October 17, 2018 So each article on homebrew needs to be linked to the corresponding article here? Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:36, October 17, 2018 (UTC) How exactly do I do that. I just tried and it didn't work. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:05, October 17, 2018 (UTC) New User Seeking Advice Hi Khalael, I'm new to the wikia and have been looking through user guides and so on to try and get myself familiarised. I was attempting to create an entry for a new Chaos Space Marine warband I've thought up but I think I may have made a mistake and lost an important feature. I started the entry originally on the editor but wanting to start over, I navigated to my profile page without saving then clicked 'add page' again. Now in the editor the red bar which contained the 'Do not publish until you remove this' warning no longer appears. The editor no longer automatically generates the template like it did the first time showing me where things will go. Is there any advice or pointers you could give me? I'm sorry if I'm asking the wrong person but the community forum doesn't seem entirely helpful. Thanks SlaaneshiLord42 (talk) 23:04, December 25, 2018 (UTC)